


Hopeless Case

by terrawrites



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Criminal Reader, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: Anonymous requested “What makes you think I’ll be any different this time?” with Gar





	Hopeless Case

**Author's Note:**

> Additional request info: the reader is a criminal he keeps trying to rehabilitate, but they keep relapsing
> 
> Gar is 18+ in this

           The adrenaline coursed through your veins, the bitter fall air washed over your body as you ran. You could hear the sirens behind you, the red and blue lights following your retreat across the rooftops from the streets below. You parted your lips, a breathy chuckle slipping out into the night, the fog from your breath billowing along the sides of your face.

           There was nothing quite like this feeling. The anticipation of the heist, the thrill of the chase. Others in your field called you crazy and reckless for always allowing yourself to be seen, but you didn’t care. To you, a heist wasn’t a heist without the chase, the ecstasy of losing your pursuers just as they thought they were about to catch you, and getting away with your prize. It wasn’t the money that kept you coming back again and again, you had already made more than you could conceivably wish to ever spend on yourself in your lifetime. No, it was the rush which kept calling to you every time you thought you had pulled your last heist.

           At that thought, you made sure to check your surroundings with the utmost diligence. There was one person you didn’t want to come across tonight. You made sure to plan this one with even more care, so as to make sure the odds were as low as they could possibly be, but fate always had a cruel streak to it, and it had you pulling your hood even further down your face.

           Already the sirens were fading evermore into the background, on the verge of losing you entirely as you kept your pattern random, doubling back to buildings numerous times to make sure that your escape would be flawless as they tried to figure out which building you were actually on. With a few final leaps, you had lost them for good. Just to be certain, you waited in your hiding spot until you were unable to see any faint flash of red and blue before crawling out.

           Just as you started towards your drop-off point,  _he_  showed up. You kicked yourself mentally over and over again as you recognized the green falcon landing on the opposite end of the roof, the form morphing to that of the one person you were trying to avoid the most. It was moments like these where you found yourself despising the color green.

           He called your name, but you remained silent, rooted to your spot. Hidden from his gaze by your hood, your eyes automatically began to search of escape routes. “There’s no use in trying to pretend, I know it’s you under that hood.  _Look_  at me, please.”

           With a sigh, you complied. Your hand not holding your target pushed at your hood until it fell back against your shoulders. Your eyes kept looking around everywhere but him, unwilling to meet his eyes as you had been caught.

           “Talk to me, explain what happened, where we went wrong.” His voice carried genuine concern, but it wasn’t enough to completely mask the disappointment he held.

           “Implying that there was even anything to go wrong in the first place?”

           “ _Something_ had to have happened! You were doing so well! In just a few days it would have been a year since the last incident. If I did something wrong, something to make you go back to this please tell me.” You felt your heart clench. You didn’t have any reason for why you relapsed yet again, nor did you know why he even kept trying after the first seven times. You were already well beyond any last chances with the rest of the team. The only reason you hadn’t been locked up already was because of him, of Garfield. He kept sticking up for you, insisting that he could help rehabilitate you.

           The two of you had always been fond of each other, his personality had intrigued you from the first time the team had been sent after you. Of all of them, he was the only person to ever try getting to know who you were, seeing the best of you instead of only seeing the worst. In time, it had turned to love, and that was when you had agreed to give up stealing to be with him. When you first started, you truly thought you would be able to do it, but as the months went on, the echoing call of what used to be kept growing harder and harder to ignore until you fell into relapse. Every single time Garfield had been there to help you pick up the pieces and try again. But with each incident the time in between relapses grew shorter and shorter. This last break had been your longest, and he had truly believed that you had gotten over your old ways, but in truth most of that time had been spent planning and going on smaller heists where he or the team would be none the wiser.

           Until tonight, when you had gotten caught once again. “How did you know about tonight?”

           His eyes finally cast themselves downwards. “I found where you were keeping all your plans. Aqualad found out too. He wants me to bring you in, he thinks that maybe if you did some time that it would help you break this once and for all. He sent me to come get you to comply without a fight.”

           “ **What makes you think I’ll be any different this time?** ”

           “Because I love you, and I would do anything to help you. I believe in you, that you can do this, and I’ll never give up on you for as long as I live.” He took a few steps towards you, his hand outstretched towards you.

           A sad smile played upon your lips. “Then you’re an even bigger fool than I thought.” And you took the leap, leaving him and everything you two had worked towards behind for good.


End file.
